


Purring

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Gen, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers for Episode 61, Spooning, just in regards to the place they are sleeping, nott purrs, purring goblins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Yeza hears his wife purr.





	Purring

Yeza had been really tired, entirely sure when he went asleep he wouldn’t wake up if someone climbed through the window of the bedroom he was in. It didn’t help that the bed he was in was so incredibly soft, softer then the inn, and the bed he had in his own home. It was like a cloud. 

He surprised himself then, when his eyes opened at a rumbling feeling against his back, a warm arm draped over him as, he hoped, Veth spooned him in her sleep. He hoped it was Veth, anyone else would be very uncomfortable if it were her friends, or horrifying if it was one of the people who lived in the city and somehow managed to come into the house. 

He sighed, relaxing as he figured out the shape of the person behind him, realizing at the same time as he recognized her shape that she was making the rumbling noise. 

Veth was purring in her sleep. 

He was incredibly endeared, as he filed that away as another new thing that she could do, as well as something Goblins were apparently capable of doing if they weren’t terrifying kidnapping monsters. 

It sounded like how a cats purring would go, with the vocal range of a person, mixed with a gentle growl. Yeza thought it was cute, like a lot of things he thought about Veth that hadn’t changed with her being a mercenary. 

Yeza smiled, carefully turning his head to look at her as her arms tightened around him in sleep, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek before he curled up against her, falling back to sleep. 


End file.
